


Stiles, Ethan, and Danny

by distraughtlover



Series: Stiles, You Lucky Bastard [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Stiles is given an offer he can't refuse.





	Stiles, Ethan, and Danny

Because of how short February lasted, the beginning of March had now arrived. In just three months high school would be over. Graduation would be the first or second week of June, and then that was it for good. Stiles was definitely excited, but he was slowly starting to learn not to rush things faster than they were already going. 

Although the speed of time itself was out of his control since he had started the week on Monday and out of nowhere Friday had come. 

Stiles was currently sitting at lunch with Allison, Lydia, and Eric, a mutual friend. They were outside at one of the multiple blue tables scattered around, with about twenty minutes left before the bell would ring for passing period. An occasional strong breeze greeted them, forcing the group to hold their lunches down or risk watching it blow to the ground. 

Allison was speaking about Mr. Stevens, a history teacher who was a notoriously tough grader. As all of them were talking, Lydia noticed Danny coming up to them from behind Stiles. She waved him over with a bright, happy smile. The rest turned around to see who was heading their way and they reacted the same as well. 

Danny clapped Stiles’ shoulder with a strong hand, greeting the whole table in the process as he sat down for a moment. Today he had been eating lunch with a couple of other Lacrosse players inside the cafeteria, but he would usually alternate between them and this group since he was friends with all of them. 

“Hey, I just need to borrow you for a moment,” Danny said to Stiles.

There was a chorus of ooh’s from the other three and Stiles waved them off with a smile. 

They headed over to one of the drop-off areas. No one was around, the breeze being the only source of sound. Stiles noticed that Ethan stood waiting by a curved wall of brick next to one of the nearby school buildings, and then they arrived. 

“Sup man?” Ethan asked him with a grin. 

He was wearing a normal gray T-shirt that hugged his body well, revealing the strong thick muscles underneath. 

“Nothing, what’s going on guys?” Stiles asked the both of them. 

They both looked at each other. Danny said, “Well…we have a question for you.”

“Ask away,” Stiles said energetically.

Both of them paused, forcing Stiles into a bit of anticipation. 

“Seriously, what is it?” Stiles asked, becoming curious.

Danny and Ethan gave sly little smiles to each other, which prompted Stiles and his curiosity further. They finally spoke after dragging it out and teasing Stiles. 

“What would you say to the three of us having a threesome?” Ethan asked, not even bothering to hide his increasing smile.

Stiles’ eyes bugged out, not really believing he had just heard Ethan correctly. But then he turned his head to Danny who was smiling from ear to ear, and he knew. 

“Holy shit, you guys want to have a threesome?” Stiles asked quietly, albeit incredulously like he had never been before. 

“Yup,” Danny said, popping the letter ‘P’. 

“And Danny and I really want to bottom for you,” Ethan said. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Stiles exclaimed. 

He had been handed information at a fast pace and was trying to process it all. 

“Where is this even coming from?” Stiles asked them.

“Well, we both think you’re hot, we’re all gay, plus Danny and I have a great time whenever we…hang out,” Ethan said, “and he told me about the time you two got together, so we figured why not?”

“Dude!” Stiles said to Danny, surprised at him for kissing and telling. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. Really, I am. But I swear, no one else knows,” Danny said.

There was sincerity in his eyes, and also remorse for telling someone what they did privately together. But since Stiles knew how great and kind Danny was, he already felt himself forgiving him. 

“So, where would this possibly happen then?” Stiles asked. 

“My parents are visiting an uncle, so I have the house to myself until Sunday,” Danny said. 

The idea had already intrigued Stiles the moment it was offered to him, but relenting to a threesome was a major thing to do. 

“Shit guys…I think I really want to, but I don’t know if it’s the best idea,” Stiles said. 

“We totally get it, but think about how amazing it would be. The three of us getting it on, I’m already getting hard just thinking about it,” Ethan said. 

“And all three of us are single, so there’s no harm,” Danny reasoned. 

“Plus, all three of us are hot as hell,” Ethan said cheekily. 

Stiles absentmindedly noticed that he and Ethan stood at around the same height, while Danny was slightly taller, although between three muscular guys, it was not that noticeable. 

He stared at the two of them, and felt his lips slowly split apart until they formed a full-on grin that he couldn’t control. 

“Yeah, lets fucking do it,” Stiles said, which prompted Danny and Ethan to cheer out loud. 

“Fuck yeah dude, this is going to be great!” Ethan exclaimed. 

Stiles finished out the day like he normally did, and then he went to bed on Friday night with an insane amount of excitement bursting within; he felt like a kid again being granted the best treat. Although, since he had done some growing up, this would be an adult treat instead. 

On Saturday morning, Stiles completed any spare homework that needed to be done. Then he had lunch, rested for a few hours, and then commenced a light dinner with his dad. Waiting for an hour or so, Stiles then went up to his room, showered, and got himself ready. After packing up a bag, he said bye to the sheriff. 

Stiles wondered if his dad could tell what he had been getting up to lately, but since neither of them brought it up, there wasn’t an issue. Also, since he was being responsible by using a condom every single time, a clear problem was not entirely present. There was still risk involved, of course, but Stiles still took the necessary steps for safety because it truly was the right thing to do. 

Getting into his jeep, Stiles drove the short drive to Danny’s house. He parked in front next to the sidewalk and walked forward to the front door. Danny’s home was two stories and in the Craftsman style, eliciting a feeling of warmth before Stiles had even entered. He rang the doorbell and Danny opened up, inviting him in. 

Ethan sat in the living room on the couch as the two of them walked further in. All three of them spoke about normal things, relieving some of Stiles’ nerves. Then, they all shared a knowing look and moved forward to the staircase. 

Ethan and Danny walked up the stairs first, and Stiles figured out why since he was granted views of their jean-clad butts. On the second floor, they walked towards a door on the right, which turned out to be Danny’s bedroom. The three of them entered inside. It was a good-sized room with a comfortable-looking bed placed in the middle against the nearest wall. They headed towards it. 

“Let’s not waste any time,” Ethan said. 

He leaned forward to Stiles and they kissed while Danny began caressing their sides. Then they switched and Danny made out with Stiles.

All three of them were wearing blue jeans, and they helped each other get out of them. Then they removed their shirts and dropped them to the floor. 

As Stiles kissed Danny, Ethan attached his lips to Stiles’ neck, sucking the skin and cupping his bulge. 

The three young men were left in just their boxers, although they were quickly discarded, and then Stiles, Ethan, and Danny climbed onto the bed naked and hard.

They shuffled around, their hot skin rubbing against more hot skin, and then they settled down with arms hanging on each other’s bodies. Danny mouthed at Ethan’s shoulder while his and Stiles’ lips danced warmly together. 

Stiles could feel Ethan’s nice sized cock laying on top of his, while Danny’s dick continually brushed against his thigh. Eventually they had Stiles get up and move forward. 

Stiles sat on the edge of Danny’s bed as they sat down in front of his raised cock. Ethan made the first move and licked up a stripe on his dick, then swallowed his length halfway down and began sucking him off. As Ethan continued, Danny worked around the remaining lower part of his shaft, sucking and licking it. Stiles was doing his best not to jizz early, even though the feeling (and sight) of two hot guys sucking his dick at the same time was making him mad with pleasure.

Working in sync, Ethan dropped his mouth lower while Danny went up and sucked his head, collecting any bit of pre-cum that oozed out. Then, as if both knowing what to do, their mouths met atop and they made out with Stiles’ dick partly inside their mouths. Stiles moaned with lidded eyes from the incredibly hot sight before him, and then they resumed making love to his dick. 

Ethan went back to sucking him off while Danny juggled Stiles’ sack in his hand, before going down and swirling his balls in his mouth. 

Deciding that they all wanted a chance at each other’s dicks at the same time, they went into different positions that would allow for this to happen.

Ethan stood up and took Stiles’ place by sitting on the edge of the bed. Danny placed himself over Ethan by standing on either side of him. And Stiles went down to his knees, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Danny’s ass. Then, Ethan went to work blowing Danny, while Stiles began sucking Ethan’s cock. In a little bit, Danny would switch with one of them so he could get his fill of dick as well. 

With Danny standing in front of him, Ethan sucked his thick cock with vigor, moaning at the wonderful taste. Bringing his mouth up, he wiggled his tongue in quick motions against Danny’s mushroom head, then sucked it off like it was candy. Meanwhile, Stiles held Ethan’s length in his hand and was mesmerized by the stiff warmth radiating in his grip, before working his mouth up and down. Each time Stiles brought his head up to take a breather, his nose brushed against Danny’s buttocks, until he went back down again. 

Again they switched. Stiles sat down and Danny sucked his cock while Ethan stood up and Stiles worked on his dick. As he did so, he moaned as Danny sucked him off. Danny brought his head lower. Then, he pushed his nose against Stiles’ balls and inhaled deeply, loving the scent of Stiles’ manly testosterone. He groaned heavily as he got another delicious whiff. 

Danny then got on his back, and Ethan and Stiles moved towards him, inching forward on their knees and bringing their dicks right towards him. 

“Fuck yeah, rub those balls on my face,” Danny said. 

Ethan dragged his sack on Danny’s open mouth while Stiles placed his nuts on top of Danny’s nose, sliding them up then down. 

Becoming quickly satisfied, Danny brought his hands up and grasped the two hard cocks. He sucked Ethan’s cock first, and Stiles clenched in his grip as he watched Ethan’s dick sliding in and out of Danny’s tight eager mouth. Then Danny moved his mouth over to Stiles’ waiting cock, sucking him to the point of near ejaculation. 

They decided to move on. 

“Ethan, bend over near the headboard,” Stiles told him. 

With a smile on his face, Ethan quickly turned around and hurriedly positioned himself, his big, firm butt cheeks bouncing slightly. 

Stiles grabbed Ethan’s gorgeously rounded ass and squeezed the cheeks repeatedly, then poked his tongue out and went in. 

Going slow, Stiles used his tongue and licked upward, eliciting a shiver from Ethan. As he swirled around Ethan’s opening, he held onto his cock and gently jerked him off, his hand becoming hot from Ethan’s stiff cock. 

As Stiles held his face in Ethan’s ass, Danny went to work on Stiles’ own hole, using his broad tongue and licking wet stripes against his rim. 

Stiles moved his head back momentarily, lifting his finger and rubbing it lightly on Ethan’s puckered entrance, before diving in again. 

He felt Danny’s tongue enter his asshole and he jerked slightly, then groaned from the immense pleasure as Danny’s strong hands firmly caressed his rotund butt cheeks. 

Removing his face and tongue, Stiles slapped Ethan’s meaty cheeks consistently, watching with hunger as the taught, muscular skin bounced deliciously. Then Stiles went back and began pushing his wet eager tongue inside Ethan’s tight asshole, delighting in the taste. 

With Stiles’ face in Ethan’s ass and Danny’s face in Stiles’ ass, they created the hottest train in existence. 

Danny excused his tongue from Stile’s hole and went up, standing on his knees next to Stiles and caressing his back. Stiles reached out his left hand and happily rubbed Danny’s thick cock. 

“Yeah, get that tongue in there,” Danny said, helping out by pushing Stiles’ head gently against Ethan’s ass. 

Danny soon wanted to switch with Stiles. He got up, and before he moved back, Danny grabbed him and attacked his mouth. They made out for a few moments, their tongues flicking each other hurriedly, wanting to taste the delicious ass on their tips, and then Danny took Stiles’ spot. 

Stiles stared for a second at the position Danny and Ethan were in, his cock throbbing as both men were bent over, with Danny’s face in Ethan’s ass, before Stiles joined in, moving his face in front of Danny’s posterior. 

He held Danny’s butt cheeks and jiggled them in his tight grip, before spreading them gently apart and gazing at his gorgeous robust hole. 

Stiles breathed out hot air onto Danny, making him shiver, then let his tongue go to town on his opening. Refusing to lose even a second, Stiles tasted every inch of Danny’s puckered asshole, licking the exterior and then pushing his tongue inside. 

“I think it’s time for more,” Danny said after some time, looking back at Stiles with a smirk. 

“I think you’re right,” Stiles said, smiling.

He stood up and walked over to the lube and box of condoms, his cock bobbing freely in the process. Then he returned back to the bed, climbing in and standing on his knees. Danny scooted up next to Ethan, both of them still bent over. Uncapping the bottle of lubrication, Stiles held it and squeezed an amount onto his index finger.

Staring at the two gorgeous man-butts in front of him, Stiles went with Ethan first. He guided his left finger towards Ethan’s hole and began gently circling it for awhile, before lightly pushing in just the tip of his finger, removing it a couple of seconds later. He did this a few more times with only the pad of his index digit, letting Ethan become used to the sensation.

Then he began pushing more of his finger in slowly, watching as it eventually disappeared inside Ethan’s tight butt. 

With a ring of pressed muscle surrounding his finger, Stiles moaned in pleasure and anticipation. As he continued to finger, Ethan and Danny made out graciously.

Danny broke off from the kiss to say, “Finger us both at the same time.”

Stiles slipped his finger out. After coating both his left and right index finger, he moved them to both Ethan and Danny’s ass. His left digit slipped inside Ethan again, while his right digit caressed Danny’s hole. Eventually he began pushing in gently, spending a good time letting him get acquainted with his finger (again) until pushing it all the way in.

He now had both of his index fingers inside the asses of two different guys. They groaned from the welcomed intrusion and continued to make out with each other. 

Stiles slid his fingers in and out, watching as they pushed through the tightness of their assholes. 

Thinking that it would look and be hot, Stiles removed his fingers, then coated just the middle ones. He then began fingering their butts with just his middle fingers, groaning at the look of it. 

After a minute, Stiles took out his middle fingers, then slid in two digits into each of their butts. He bent forward and pecked at Ethan’s cheek, then kissed the spots he had lightly bit and did the same to Danny as well. 

The three naked men were loving the condition they had decided to enter into, and now they were all wanting more. 

Stiles exited his fingers, and Danny and Ethan came up to him. All three stood on knees atop the soft bed and shared their lips together, going between each other. Their hot, hard dicks touched lightly and created a peace sign. 

Danny and Ethan brought their mouths away and stared at Stiles.

“Ready to fuck our asses?” Ethan asked salaciously. 

“Only if you’re ready for this dick,” Stiles said, his eyes lusting over. 

“Fuck yeah we are,” Danny groaned beside him. 

They all somehow knew that Ethan would go first, and so he got comfortable laying on his back while Stiles grabbed the box of condoms. He positioned himself in front of Ethan’s spread legs while Danny remained by his side. 

Taking out a packet, Stiles tore it open and grabbed the condom, rolling it tightly down his length. After squirting lubrication on it and rubbing all over, Stiles pointed his cock downward towards Ethan’s entrance. He gripped Ethan’s thigh, and then gently began to push inside his hole, going at an unhurried pace. 

Ethan bit his lip and closed his eyes as Stiles inched further in. Danny rubbed his hand on Ethan’s muscular chest. 

And then Stiles was completely inside Ethan. He moaned heavily and Ethan did the same, their tight, hot connection sending immense pleasurable waves within. Stiles remained still for a few moments, letting Ethan get adjusted and also enjoying the tight warmth around his dick, then slowly began to slide out. 

When just the tip of his dick was still in, Stiles slowly pushed forward, sliding all the way back in again. He repeated this as Ethan groaned below him. Looking down, Stiles felt his cock swell from how incredible it looked seeing his dick inside Ethan’s hot ass. 

His rhythm started to increase. He rocked his hips a little bit faster, but still at a nice, enjoyable pace. Ethan was astounded at how good it felt to get fucked by Stiles. Danny had not been wrong when he told him so. 

As Stiles continued to pound him, Danny brought forth his hand and wrapped it around his dick. Ethan bucked upward into his warm grip, eliciting a grin from Danny. He reached his hand out and did the same, wanting to feel Danny’s length in his hand. They slowly jerked each other off while Stiles watched, his mouth hanging open. 

“Oh fuck, Stiles. Pound that ass,” Ethan said.

He sped up more, his fucking now at a consistent, almost-quick speed. The sensation of Ethan’s stretched hole around his dick brought constant ecstasy in his groin area as he slid back and forth repeatedly. 

Stiles could feel a couple small beads of sweat going down his back, and he knew that tonight he would be working up a storm if he wanted to fully please the two willing men who wanted their asses fucked by his dick. 

Danny leaned forward to Stiles and they met in the middle, letting their lips do the work. Stiles touched out and felt Danny’s hard chest underneath his fingertips while Danny reached around and smacked Stiles’ butt, holding on. 

“Hey,” Ethan said, lightly slapping Danny’s butt, “climb over. I didn’t get to eat you out before.”

Danny grinned and then swung his right leg over Ethan’s body, scooting back until his butt hovered over Ethan. Then he sunk down until only a few inches of breathable space remained, and Ethan went to work eating out his hole. Danny grabbed Stiles’ shoulder and they continued to make out, all the while with him still fucking Ethan, now having slowed down to a more relaxed pace. 

When it was time to switch, Stiles pulled his cock out of Ethan, then pulled off the condom. He got a new one for Danny. 

As he reapplied the new one with lube, Danny turned around and got on all fours, while Ethan stood in front of him. 

When he was ready, Stiles held his length and pushed it forward to Danny, slowly entering his hole. As he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, Stiles watched Danny begin sucking Ethan’s cock. 

Stiles rocked forward and back, moaning as his dick slid deliciously inside Danny. He gripped his sides and held on, using them for support in his quest to fuck Danny as best he could. 

He felt himself becoming lost in the pleasurable sensation of pounding Danny. The hot, firm heat surrounding his cock traveled down and encompassed his entire groin. This only made him pick up the speed. 

Danny made loud slurping sounds as he sucked Ethan’s hard length. Popping his mouth off, he jerked Ethan off, his grip slick from spit. He was going mad with the feeling of Stiles’ magical cock inside his ass, and he pushed back. 

Stiles paused his rhythm as Danny fucked himself on his dick, enjoying the view. 

After a bit, Ethan and Danny seemed ready to change. 

“God, we gotta take turns riding him,” Ethan said to Danny.

“You’re up,” Danny said, grinning. 

Stiles slid out of Danny and pulled off the condom, getting a new one. Thank goodness for the box. Danny moved and Stiles went to the front of the bed, turning around and sitting with his back leaning against the low headboard, pillows cushioning him. After opening the condom, he put it down his entire length and slicked it up with lube.

Ethan was next to him and then he swung his leg over Stiles, sitting in his lap. He grabbed Stiles’ cock and held it, then raised up a bit until his hole was over it, then began to slowly sink down. The head breeched Ethan and then he rose up, doing this again until he felt ready to sit all the way down. 

They groaned in unison, and then Ethan lightly started to move. Stiles’ held onto his sides and Ethan grabbed his chest. Danny was next to them and caressed both their skins. 

Stiles’ legs were stretched out, and Danny then fit himself between them. He ducked his head down and watched as Ethan’s hole was stretched by Stiles’ cock. Then he moved forward and flicked his tongue at Stiles’ balls. Ethan’s ass brushed against his face a few times as he continued to lick Stiles’ nuts. 

“Damn Stiles, I fucking love your dick,” Ethan groaned as he continued to ride him.

“Fuck, I love your ass,” Stiles said.

He dropped his hands down and held onto Ethan’s backside. Danny alternated between licking and pressing kisses to his sack while holding onto his thighs. 

As Ethan went a little faster with his riding, Stiles gripped his sizeable ass cheeks, loving how firm the rounded golden skin was. He slapped them a few times, which prompted Ethan to move even quicker, bouncing hungrily in Stiles’ lap. 

Danny got up from his spot and moved next to Stiles, still on his knees. He reached his hand out and firmly grabbed Ethan’s cock, moving his grip up and down. While he did this, he leaned down and kissed Stiles, who eagerly reciprocated and used his right hand to jerk Danny off. 

They continued in this position for a bit before Ethan and Danny decided to switch spots. Stiles groaned as his dick slid out of Ethan’s wondrous hole, then took off the old condom and put yet another one on, lubing up while Danny waited patiently in front of him, then climbed forward when he was done. 

Stiles got himself comfortable as Danny’s muscled butt settled in his lap. His hand reached around and held Stiles’ covered length, then rose till his hole was lined up, and then slowly sat down until his ass touched Stiles’ groin. 

Danny moaned with absolute pleasure as his asshole became stuffed with Stiles’ amazing cock. 

Beneath him, Stiles let out groans of lust and appreciation at having Danny sitting on his dick. 

Slowly, he began to rock his body while Ethan sat by their sides. His hand went out and caressed Stiles’ chest while his other one slid along Danny’s back. 

Stiles gazed in lustful wonder as the handsome, muscular man above rode his dick like it was the best thing in the world. 

Wanting to tease him, Danny decreased his rhythm to a halt. He then slowly rose his body up, loving the feeling of Stiles’ dick sliding inside, until just the head remained. Then he sunk his body down all the way in one continuous motion, becoming entirely filled up again. And then he repeated this a few more times, which had Stiles writhing in complete pleasure below. 

He ran his hands up Danny’s tanned backside, then brought them forward and rubbed his hard muscular chest. 

“Shit, Danny, don’t ever fucking stop,” Stiles said.

“But then I can’t go,” Ethan said, which made all three of them burst out laughing. 

“Don’t worry, I can’t forget about you now,” Stiles said, then had him come closer so he could suck his delicious dick. 

The bedroom was filled with the sounds of moaning from the three young men. 

Stiles took his mouth off Ethan’s warm length. 

“Fuck, if I only had two dicks. Then I could fuck you both at the same time,” Stiles lamented.

They both laughed. Ethan said, “It’s ok. Danny and I will just share your dick the best we can.”

As the three of them continued in this position, they all started to feel their releases coming soon.

“Stiles, get your fingers in me. I feel close,” Ethan said.

“Shit, so do I,” Danny said as well.

Heeding Ethan’s command, Stiles got two fingers slick and then slid them inside, where they were promptly engulfed by the warm tightness of Ethan’s asshole. He worked his wrist up and down while Ethan began tugging his cock. Danny continued to bounce with enthusiasm, his large, juicy globes working wonders, and he also attached his hand and jerked himself off. 

Stiles was at the mercy of them, and he watched as they continued to pump themselves. His own release was on its way.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Ethan exclaimed hurriedly.

With just a couple more pumps, his cum shot out and landed on Stiles’ chest. Ethan gasped with pleasure as his orgasm rode itself out. Stiles groaned at the hot cum that coated his skin. 

As Ethan breathed heavily, experiencing the last waves of his ejaculation, Danny was next. He groaned heavily when his orgasm hit, clenching his hole around Stiles’ dick. His semen shot out in gorgeous strips and Stiles was hit with another load, loving every second of it. 

The two men were gasping from their extremely pleasurable orgasm, and Stiles knew his was about to arrive.

“Fuck, Danny, get up!” Stiles said quickly. 

Danny quickly removed his butt and him and Ethan got on their knees on the floor, wanting Stiles’ cum on their faces. 

Stiles yanked the condom off, moved to where they were, and began jerking hurriedly while they waited, their heads resting against each other and their tongues poking out. 

Because of how much pleasure Stiles had felt, his orgasm hit beautifully and ended up producing several long strands of hot white cum. He felt momentarily blind for the briefest second and reveled in the feeling of how pleasurable his ejaculation was. 

Then he watched as his cum landed on Ethan and Danny’s waiting tongues. A few remnants missed and hit their faces, but otherwise they were able to collect most of his jizz on their outstretched tongues. They each swallowed down his load, thoroughly enjoying the feel of it sliding down their throats, then made out slowly with each other while Stiles watched with a heaving chest. 

“Damn, I love the taste of your cum,” Danny said to Stiles, having already experienced it before. 

Ethan noticed all of the cum on Stiles’ chest that was starting to dribble down, and said, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The three of them walked to Danny’s bathroom, their hard cocks now slowly starting to droop. Stiles stood idle near the tub while Danny and Ethan grabbed tissues and cleaned their cum off his front. When they were done, they exited the bathroom and then plopped down onto the bed, all three of them thoroughly spent in the most wonderful way. 

Stiles was placed in the middle while Danny and Ethan cuddled up to him. He placed both his arms around their strong solid shoulders, and they moved in even closer. 

He smiled up at the ceiling.


End file.
